ikkitousenfandomcom-20200222-history
A Minor Leader's Glorious Defeat
A Minor Leader's Glorious Defeat is the 8th episode of Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny and the 21st in the Ikkitousen series Summary Ekitoku, and Kansho are seen fighting against Kyosho fighters, Kansho fighting Kakouton himself, having trouble with him. Kakouton is then informed that Kanu had surrendered. Kakouton then withdraws, understanding that they had accomplished their goal. Shibai, is next seen, along with Kyocho, in a church, telling Kyocho that she will be Sousou's guard from now on, telling her that she was the only one that can do such a duty for Sousou. Kanu is then interrogated by Shungai, who seems to enjoy having Kanu under chains. Shungai tells, his fellow pillared god, Bunken, that he was only trying to find out about the dragon jade. Bunken then decides to go into Kanu's head, by a method of a kiss. Bunken sees all of Kanu's passed memories of her friends, Ryuubi, and Ekitoku, but is then met with Kanu's ancestor, who was terrifying, having chopped off a man's head and drink its insides. Bunken is then freaked out, regretting having ever entered Kanu's mind. Komei, who had just entered the room, tells Shungai that Bunken has been traumatized do to Kanu's fighting skills. Sousou then appears, wanting to introduce himself to Kanu. Komei is then seen with the dragon jade along with Ekitoku, Kansho, Shiryuu, Ryuubi, and their master, discussing their current situation. Shiryuu tells that Kyosho has suspicions with Seito having the Dragon Jade. The master tells them that Kanu is probably staying at Kyosho due to her loyalty for Ryuubi herself. Ekitoku tries to bring Kanu back, but Komei tells Ekitoku it is pointless, they being an argument. Ryuubi interrupts saying that arguing was pointless. Ryuubi then says that she will now fight from now on, saying that she will no longer run away and win the battle against Kyosho. Komei then submits to Gentoku seeing her passion. Sousou, being controlled by his ancestor, then talks with Kanu saying that he and her will be togeather as servant and commander, since the last time, 1800 years ago, he had failed to bring her to his side. Sousou is then able to knock Kanu unconscious, by feeding on Kanu's soul. Kakouton is then seen wondering if they were still themselves, having been through so much with Sousou and his dragon. Hakufu then sneaks out of her room, and runs to Kyosho, by herself. Hakufu then directly ask one of the fighters of Kyosho to let them see their leader, she the offends them and knocks them out attracting attention to other fighters. Hakufu is then met with Shibai, who is told by Hakufu that she wants a fight with Sousou. Hakufu continues by saying she wanted revenge against Sousou, for hurting her friends. Kanu then steps out stating that she will fight her instead. Kanu and Hakufu's fight begins with Kanu quickly gaining the upper hand. Hakufu and Kanu then jump into the air Hakufu tries for a direct attack but is met with Kanu's ki. Hakufu is then slamed through the building by Kanu. Hakufu tries to hit Kanu again, but Kanu is able to dodge it and hit her through the wall. Hakufu's dragon then awakens and is able to fight on par with Kanu. Hakufu and Kanu then stand against each other outside, and use Ki, hitting each other with it, cancelling each others out. Sousou then appears, and as Hakufu tries to fight him, Sousou is able to release his dragon, seemingly annihilating Hakufu. Shibai then states that Nanyou will now fall to Kyosho. Characters Returning Characters *Unchou Kan-u *Gentoku Ryuubi *Ekitoku Chouhi *Koukin Shuuyu *Koumei Shokatsuryou *Tokusou Shibaki *Kansho Kochu *Hakufu Sonsaku *Bunken Gakushin *Koumei Jokou *Shungai Chouko *Genjou Kakouton *Chutatsu Shibai *Sousou Moutoku *Shiryuu Chou-un New Characters *Chuukou Kyocho Category:Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny Episodes Category:Episodes